Typically, individuals using a hand-held electrically powered percussive massager have a difficult time applying the device to their back, unless receiving help from another person. Heretofore, persons utilizing a handheld electrically powered percussive massager for back massage would often have to put themselves in awkward positions to massage their back. Persons experiencing physical difficulty or arthritis, for example, would have even more difficulty.